Aku Pulang
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: ... dari awal, aku memang tidak punya rumah. / Tidak pernah ada ucapan "Aku pulang" atau "Selamat datang". Hanya ada tekanan dan tuntutan. / ... dan ... aku benci orangtuaku / warning: mellow!Hiruma/comeback ... ? 17th fict; dedicated to authors of fesi/RnR? welcome back, guys!


******* Aku pernah mendengar seseorang berkata bahwa _rumah_ adalah tempat di mana ada orang yang kamu pikirkan dan yang memikirkanmu.

Kalau begitu ... dari awal, aku memang tidak punya _rumah_. *******

.

.

.

 _ **AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION**_

 **EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

 **Aku Pulang** **© Just 'Monta –YukiYovi**

 _ **Warning : possibly OoC and typo(s)**_ **,** **semi** _ **A**_ _ **lternate Reality**_ **,** **semi** _ **Alternate Universe, plothole,**_ _ **etc**_ **.**

 _ **Dedicated to: authors of Fandom Eyeshield 21 Indonesia**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _kawan, selamat datang di rumah kita ... **FESI**._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku ... Yōichi Hiruma, seorang _quarterback_ _american football_ dan pemegang posisi menara kontrol untuk timku.

Sudah sejak SMP aku tinggal sendiri. Dan, "Aku pulang" bukanlah sesuatu yang akrab dilafalkan olehku. Hei, apa gunanya berucap "Aku pulang" pada benda mati yang berserakan? Hal itu hanya membuatmu tampak bodoh.

Bagiku, tempat yang orang sebut _home_ itu tidak ada.

Apa? Orang yang menyambutmu dengan senyum hangat saat kamu pulang?

— _Bullshit_. _Nonsense_.

Hal yang akan kujumpai begitu pulang dulu adalah ... wajah kedua orangtuaku yang siap memberikan tekanan dan tuntutan agar aku selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam hal akademis.

Tidak pernah ada ucapan "Aku pulang" atau "Selamat datang". Hanya ada tekanan dan tuntutan.

Tempatku tinggal selalu menjadi _house_ , dan tidak akan pernah menjadi _home_.

 _Aku_ _..._ _tidak punya rumah._

.

.

.

"Pagi, Kak Hiruma!"

Suara tenor yang nyaring tertangkap oleh membran timpaniku. Aku menoleh, mendapati sosok Raimon Tarō yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Aku mengangguk cepat dan meneruskan perjalananku ke ruang klub _american football_ SMA Deimon. Sementara itu, aku bisa merasakan bahwa Monta masih mengikuti langkah kakiku. Sampai di depan pintu ruang klub, aku membukanya dengan menggunakan kaki seperti biasa.

Sapaan bersahut-sahutan dari anak-anak yang sudah tiba. Aku mengernyit sambil meletupkan permen karet yang sedari tadi ada di dalam mulutku. Aku memang tidak pernah terbiasa akan munculnya sapaan yang _menghangatkan hati_ begini.

 _Because that_ _ **IS**_ _bullshit._

Aku yakin semua orang itu munafik. Mengucapkan sapaan dengan senyum hangat padahal sebenarnya nengumpat dalam hati. Memasang muka ramah padahal sebenarnya kamu berharap orang itu tidak masuk hari ini.

Munafik.

Mengucap "Aku pulang" juga hanya menjadi formalitas belaka—kamu terpaksa mematuhi norma kesopanan yang diajarkan orangtuamu, _kan_?

Kurasa aku harus bersyukur tinggal sendiri. Tidak ada orang tua yang akan mengomeliku tentang hal itu. Tidak akan ada lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi yang peduli. Karena ...

... _aku tidak punya rumah_.

.

.

.

 _[Selama enam tahun di SD dan tiga tahun di SMP, aku membenci segala interaksi yang berbau keluarga. Aku benci orang-orang di kelasku yang selalu membanggakan orangtuanya, aku benci para orangtua yang terlihat tulus memuji prestasi anaknya ... dan ... aku benci orangtuaku]_

 _._

 _[Selama tiga tahun_ _di SMA_ _, aku menepis segala perasaan aneh yang mulai merayapi tubuhku saat bersama Deimon Devil Bats. Tidak, mereka bukan_ rumahku _dan mereka bukan_ keluargaku _—_ _aku_ _menanamkan_ _hal ini dalam otakku terus-menerus_ _]_

 _._

 _[Selama lima tahun berusaha meraih gelar dokter, aku menyampingkan segala rasa rindu untuk memiliki sebuah_ rumah _]_

 _._

 _[Selama tujuh tahun mengenyam pendidikan dokter spesialis bedah saraf, aku menyangkal rasa iri saat melihat orang-orang yang cemas menunggu keluarganya di bawah perawatan medis]_

 _._

 _[Bahkan, setelah sembilan tahun berkeluarga dan memiliki anak kembar berusia enam tahun, lidahku masih kelu untuk mengucap_ _..._ _"Aku pulang"]_

.

.

.

Sudah lewat satu dekade sejak aku memiliki keluarga sendiri. Sudah lewat satu dekade pula, benteng pertahananku tetap berkata bahwa aku tidak punya _rumah_. Mereka hanya keluargaku, tempat untuk beristirahat melepas lelah. Titik. Hanya itu.

Kurasa mereka sendiri tidak akan repot-repot memikirkanku. Sementara aku? Aku membiarkan pikiranku tentang mereka menguap karena aku memilih fokus dalam pekerjaanku.

(Meski demikian, otakku secara otomatis selalu memikirkan mereka. Sialan.)

Istriku yang cerewet sering menegurku saat aku memasuki rumah tanpa mengucapkan "Aku pulang." Katanya, kedua anak kami yang juga bawel itu salah-salah bisa mengikuti jejakku.

Responsku pun selalu sama; melengos tak peduli. Anak-anak yang aktif bergerak itu akan kuajari nanti. Mereka tak perlu dapat contoh tindakan nyata dariku, bukan?

Setidaknya ... itu yang kupikirkan saat itu.

.

.

.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Lelah. Operasi hari ini makan waktu cukup lama—tujuh jam—karena keadaan pasien yang cukup rumit.

Aku meregangkan badanku sebentar sebelum keluar mobil. Aku kembali menarik napas dalam sambil memerhatikan pintu rumah yang sudah kudiami sejak lama ini. Kenangan-kenangan melankolis tiba-tiba berkelebat di pikiranku tanpa bisa kucegah.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengunci mulutku selama ribuan kali memasuki bangunan tempatku bernaung.

Ingatan jangka panjangku melayang jauh ... ke masa di saat aku masih tinggal bersama orangtuaku. Ke masa di mana aku membenci mereka dan tuntutan mereka yang tidak ada habisnya. Ke masa di mana aku selalu diam, merutuk di dalam hati ketika mereka kembali menuntutku untuk menjadi apa yang mereka mau. Ke masa di mana aku memutuskan untuk menutup rapat hatiku dan percaya bahwa semua manusia itu munafik.

Otakku mengenang almamaterku yang meninggalkan banyak kesan dan kenangan—SMA Deimon. Di tempat itu, di ruang klub _american football_ SMA Deimon, aku belajar untuk mempercayai teman-temanku seutuhnya (meski, seperti biasa, aku menyangkalnya kemudian). Mereka; orang-orang sialan yang tidak memedulikan sikap kasarku dan selalu menganggapku sebagai bagian dari kehidupan mereka.

Mereka benar-benar anak-anak sialan yang sanggup membuat pertahanan hatiku luluh meski hanya sekejap mata. Kadang, aku bahkan memilih untuk tidak memikirkan keaslian tindakan dan perasaan mereka. Saat itu ... aku membohongi diriku sendiri dan memilih memercayai apa yang mereka lakukan untukku.

 _Well_ , karena, sampai sekarang aku masih percaya bahwa semua manusia itu munafik.

Ya—semua manusia itu munafik. Aku juga manusia munafik.

Manusia munafik yang selalu berkata bahwa dirinya tidak memerlukan orang lain tapi kenyataannya dia menginginkan sebuah _rumah._

Anganku kembali menjejak bumi setelah sibuk mengudara. Aku bergerak mengambil tas kerjaku dan turun dari dalam mobil. Sedikit malas, aku menggerakan ekstremitas bawahku untuk melangkah ke arah pintu masuk rumah setelah sebelumnya mengunci mobil.

Untuk ketiga kalinya aku menarik napas dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri dari serbuan kenangan melankolis yang menyerangku barusan. Aku menatap kenop pintu dengan ragu untuk sesaat, sebelum tangan kananku terangkat dan memegang kenop pintu itu.

Aku membuka pintu.

"Papa!"

Kedua mataku langsung menangkap sosok istri dan kedua anak kembarku yang tersenyum lebar. Anak kembarku langsung melanjutkan perkataan mereka dan berkata kompak, "Selamat datang!"

Aku terdiam sesaat.

Mereka ... menungguku pulang ... ? Apa mereka benar-benar menyambut kepulanganku?

Kutatap tiga wajah yang masih tersenyum melihatku. Aku tidak bisa mendeteksi kemunafikan. Aku tidak mendapati kebohongan. Dasar bocah-bocah, siapa yang mengajari kalian untuk bersikap seperti itu, _eh_? _Hm_ , kurasa aku tidak salah memilih pasangan hidup.

Aku menunduk sebentar, melempar pandanganku sekilas pada sepasang sepatu yang masih melekat pada kakiku.

Kurasa selama ini ... aku memiliki _rumah_. Di sini, di tempatku berdiri. Di tengah keluarga yang kubangun bersama istriku.

Aku menelan ludah, mencoba mengumpulkan tekad. Perlahan, aku mengangkat wajahku kembali, menampilkan seulas senyum yang terbit tanpa kusadari.

" _... Aku pulang."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END  
—Pro Deo et Patria—  
—Untuk Tuhan dan Tanah Air—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

hiruma jadi mirip akashi _im not gomen_. [shh, istrinya hiruma, kuserahkan pada imajinasi pembaca]

 **[[** shh, statement di kalimat pertama itu diambil dari **_anime_ Naruto, karya Masashi Kishimoto]]**

 _anyway, welcome home :") RnR please?_


End file.
